Spike's Cause
by KimDavenport
Summary: Adam is always teasing Chase, and sometimes Chase just loses it. Then Spike comes out. Adam needs to learn to stop being so mean to his younger brother, to give it a rest sometimes, and know when he's crossed the line. But will Adam ever learn? Or more importantly, change? One-Shot (I followed the TV show line closely, so there should be no OOC or AU. Also, Leo is present.)


**Hi everybody! Here's another story I wrote and it's a one-shot. Man I love this site so much! I'm on a role and all of these story ideas are just pouring out my ears. Okay, not literally, but close.**

**I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review! I love hearing what people have to say, good and bad. :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lab Rats. *Gasp of shock***

***Spike's Cause***

"Adam Davenport!" yelled Chase, bursting in through the living room door.

"Who?" asked Adam, tuning his head around to look about the room.

"YOU!" shouted Chase in an irritated voice.

"Ah, no thanks I'm good right now, but I'll call you if I need anything." Adam swiveled around in his chair and went back to sipping on his soda.

Chase looked like he was going to lose it.

"YOU STOLE MY ENGLISH PAPER AND TRUNED IT IN AS YOURS!" he finally shouted.

"Well of course I did, I couldn't turn in mine, it was awful. By the way, not one of your best persuasive papers."

"It wasn't a persuasive paper!" shouted Chase. "It was a research paper on meteorites!"

"Yeah, gotta say, the only thing it persuaded me on was the fact that you are a very boring writer." Adam got up from his chair and started digging through the fridge.

"IT WASN'T A PERSUASIVE PAPER!" shouted Chase again, before turning on his heel and storming down to the lab.

"Man, what's his problem?" asked Adam after Chase stormed out.

"Trust me big brother, I've been wondering that for years," replied Bree from where she was sitting at the coffee table, playing a bored game with Leo.

/

"Mr. Davenport!" yelled Chase, stomping into the lab. "I cannot stand Adam anymore, can we please send him off to one of your warehouses?"

"Chase, your sister already asked me that and I said no, remember?"

"Ugh! Yeah, he is just being so obnoxious lately!"

"And that's new?"

"Well, yeah! Now he's being like ten times more annoying! This morning, he tried to grab me as I was heading down the stairs and steal my lunch money! I mean, what's even the point of going to high school anymore? I'm an incredible genius, and I get the whole 'school' experience here at home, right down the the bullies trying to steal from me!"

Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes as he made his way around the lab, tidying up his array of his inventions and fixing a lose bolt here and there.

"Look, there's nothing I can do about it right now, I'm busy preparing for a large sales event so if you could just, _scat!" _Mr. Davenport waved his arms around, motioning for Chase to leave the lab.

"Well, what am I supposed to do about Adam?"

"I don't _know!_ Just, deal with him until this sale is over, okay? Now get! Get!" and he chased Chase out of the lab, closing and locking the doors behind him.

"Well, he seems in the mood to have a lively chat," mumbled Chase sarcastically to himself before returning upstairs.

/

"Hey, Chase, my weight machine's busted again, so it looks like you're gonna have to be my exercise equipment."

"What? Adam, I thought we decided not to do that after Douglas unlocked me a new ability!"

Adam thought for a second.

"Nope, can't remember ever having _that_ conversation. Now come on; let's start with bench presses."

"Adam, I'm not going to be your weights!"

"Fine, then you can be my bowling ball but somehow you're gonna help me get my daily exercise in, because I do _not_ want to end up with your spaghetti legs."

Chase rolled his eyes at the comment, but when he saw Adam advancing to him something just snapped, and he jumped back, initiating his laser bow.

"Come one step closer and I'lll fry that meatball you call a head!" Chase snapped in a deep, gravely voice.

"Wow, cool voice dude, I didn't know you were a ventriloquist*."

"He's not, Adam," said Bree, carefully stepping around Adam to get a better look at Chase, who was now opening a water bottle with his teeth. "I think you brought Spike back."

"What?" Adam looked back at Chase wordily. "Aww man, I hate it when Spike comes out! He always beats me up and he _wins_ his fights, unlike the scrawny little Chase."

"Well then maybe you should stop making Chase so mad that he tuns into Spike," said Leo, coming up behind Bree.

"Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen."

Bree looked at Leo and shrugged.

"Hey, how would you like to come to a baseball game with me? I can rip out your spine and use that instead of the bat!" Spike stepped menacingly towards Adam.

"Whoa dude-"

"Name's Spike, teacup!"

"Right, okay, so Spike, started Adam. "As...interesting, as a baseball game like that sounds, wouldn't you rather just chill at home and watch some TV or something? You know, take a breather?"

"Yeah, I'll take a breather, how about one of your lungs?" Spike took another step closer to Adam, leaning in a speaking in a low tone, which made him seem even more threatening.

"Well, that's not exactly what I had in mind, but-" Adam was cut off by Spike grabbing him by the collar and lifting him in the air.

"Now, let's have some fun with this," said Spike, holding Adam above his head.

"Guys... a little help?" Pleaded Adam, in a worried tone.

Bree and Leo exchanged a look, then began to walk away.

"Oh, come on guys! Help me out!"

"No, Adam, you need to start taking responsibility for your actions," said Bree in a matter-of-fact tone. "And right now, that means dealing with a half-crazed Spike."

"But I don't wanna!" exclaimed Adam in a babyish voice.

"Then maybe you'll think of that next time you start picking on Chase," said Bree. She then flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away.

"She's right man, give Chase a break." Leo followed Bree out of the room.

"But if I do that, then who's gonna make fun of the weakling?"

"I can answer that," said Spike, throwing Adam against the wall.

"Oww!" cried Adam in pain, as his side collided with the wall.

Maybe he could lay off on Chase, just a little bit. The guy was his _brother_, they should probably try to get along more then they currently did. Maybe Adam could try a little bit harder to restrain himself?

But Adam knew he really couldn't. He never seemed to learn his lesson. His family had told him over and over again to stop picking on Chase so much, try to be more understanding of Chase, be a better brother to Chase, and on and on and on. Adam had heard it time and time again, and every once in awhile, he would get it. Promise he'd start doing better. Say he'd learned his lesson.

But he never did. He never would. He always picked on people who were smaller then him, that was just how he was. It was how he had always been. And he wouldn't change. He knew he wouldn't because he just _couldn't_. It was just the way he was.

"Hey cupcake, you gonna get up and fight or do I have to come over there and pick you up myself?"

Adam groaned in pain as he lifted himself off the ground. Spike came up to him and growled.

"Okay princess, I'll try to make this hurt as little as possible. Oh wait, no I won't!" Spike then kneed Adam in the stomach, grabbed him by the arm, and threw him across the room again.

"Man, that was fun, let's do it again!"

Adam sighed as he felt Spike reaching down to grab his hand, ready to swing him across the room.

Adam had refused to cut Chase any slack, and now he had to pay the price.

But as painful as it was for him when Spike slammed him against the walls, or smashed things over his head, or threw things at him, Adam knew he would never change.

It was just the way he was.

**A/N- So I was kind of on a rant when I wrote this. Lol. It just really bugs me how in the show Chase and Adam keep learning over and ****_over_**** again how they should start being better brothers to each other, then in the very next episode they're right back to beating each other up and picking on each other! Anyway, tell me what you thought in the reviews! **


End file.
